Beautiful Stranger at my Door
by hermionegranger47393
Summary: AU - When Hermione is locked in a tower by Death Eaters and prisoned inside a castle which is guarded by a dragon, Hermione needs someone to find her, to save her, and to love her. The new handsome doorman at her door, Harry Potter, discovers himself help


**Beautiful Stranger**

_**Disclaimer: **I am not very good at disclaiming things, but you know that I didn't make these characters, because if you read the books or seen the movies you know that I was not responsible for these genius characters, and if you think I made up these characters alone, why in the world are you in the Harry Potter section?_

**Chapter One: **Locked in a Tower far, far Away

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been most stressful and awfully dreadful. Being locked in a tower so far away is unfair. Being the princess I am, life is unpredictable, especially when I am twenty. Father and Mother have mailed, and I will be back as soon as somebody will rescue me. If only I would have found someone before I turned twenty, I wouldn't be here. All my friends I have really met have all found their matches and are sailing to America. Everybody says life is better there. Maybe someday I will be able to explore Italy and see more of England as soon as someone comes. Mother and Father are in Ireland right now, they will return shortly. I wish to be rescued, that's all I have to say._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

Satisfied with her writing, she placed her inkbottle back in its pouch and let the quill tip dry off on the porch. She did not feel like cleaning. She had not felt like it for one week now, the time that she had been gone. She longed to see her friends, but she knew that it was impossible. Hermione went into her bathroom and adjusted the water in the bathtub. She climbed in and relaxed. After washing herself, she studied the wall tiles. They were gorgeous stones, layered onto the wall. Each was the same stone, but they looked different. But maybe they only looked like that to Hermione because she let her eyesight be puzzled by the light. But she liked one particularly. It looked different, prettier than all others, and so very unique. Just like her. Alone, different, and unique. She had to smile looking at the stone.

But nevertheless, she snapped back to her thoughts and got out of the warm water. She drained it and walked to the porch. Nobody was in sight for miles. Though, there were berries and fruit on the trees outside, so if she'd die from hunger, she could find food if she could get outside.

There was only a small shack outside of her house, and it looked so small from her being so far away. She was locked up in the highest tower, and nobody ever came because it was rumored that Death Eaters would set plans and make potions in the back of the house. They had even put a dragon inside the tower to keep people away from getting her out. And it was logical. Hermione was a very intelligent auror, and the youngest in history. She had fought many death eaters, and all the death eaters she had fought had never been seen on the earth again. She had even fought Bellatrix Lestrange. Or even some new death eaters. Like, William Ike, Tom Youth, Benjamin Long, and last, Hunter Henderson. It was known that they disappeared that night and never returned, because many people had vanished in that building they fought in.

Hermione eyed the shack suspiciously. It made her get an eerie feeling, and very aware that someone was hiding there.

Ignoring her theories, she walked away from the window and made herself toast and eggs. Hungry, Hermione ate both of the items till the plate vacant and spotless.  
Hermione, eager to meet people, walked to the bed. She had heard that there was a doorman at the front of her door to watch her escaping if she ever would. She wanted to make friends and not bad approaches so she washed her face and left her room. There the doorman stood. The hallway where he stood was eerie, dark, and torches were hung on the gray and black stonewalls. The only sound coming through was wind and breathing. Of a… Dragon? No. Nonononono. _Hermione, you mustn't believe this. Sure there are dragons in the wizard world, **but not in this castle…** Right, Hermione? Yes…_

"Hello." A tall freckled, red-haired body looked at her. "I'm Ron."

"I'm Hermione. Princess if you wish."

"Ya live here permanently?

"Uh, yes, I guess. If somebody will come. You are the doorman, aren't you?" She asked hopefully.

"Well, yes, but not for long. This place is creeping me out. You never know when a fireball out of the dragon's mouth will come shooting and this place will go into flames. I'm leaving tomorrow. But a new doorman is already wishing to do the job. He said he'll not only be interested in seeing the place, but if the princess is nice he wants to see her, too." He paused, only to hear a heavy breathing coming from the curb in the hallway. After it stopped, he continued. "I guess that will be you. I bet he'll be impressed."

This lighted Hermione's spirits. Someone was here, and he might even rescue her, the way Ron put it. The freckled boy started to warn his friend.

"But I would be careful, I wouldn't go wandering off into the rest of the tunnel looking for the guy. You'll see him tomorrow anyway." The boy tried to smile away his fear. Hermione graciously thanked the boy and went back to her room. She would sleep well tonight.

In the morning, Hermione was impatient to meet the new doorman. She swiftly dressed and headed for the door. Disheartened to find Ron still standing there, she sighed and offered him to come inside for tea. Shaking, the boy nodded carefully and entered the room. He drank the tea happily as he mentioned the new doorman.

"Sorry he wasn't here this morning, I saw the look on your face when you found me still stooped there. He had difficulties getting here. Oh, and his name is Harry, by the way." The doorman sipped the last of his tea and ate a few waffles Hermione had prepared earlier. After he was done, he thanked her and left. He went back to the door, when he stopped halfway opened it.

"Princess Hermione, I think the man has come!" Ron said anxiously. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she rushed to the door. Sticking her hand out to meet the man, she opened the door.

"AHH!" Ron cried opening the door. "Ginevra Weasley what are you doing?" Hermione froze. Who was this? The girl was around 20 and had freckles and red hair just like Ron.

"I'm sorry, miss, I heard footsteps, I thought it was him, I'm so sorry. This is my sister, Ginevra."

"Ginny…" The girl said annoyingly at her brother.

"Right." Ron said ignoring is sister turning to Hermione. "I don't know why she is here." He apologized.

"Ronald! I came here with – "

"Hello, Ron! Ginevra, you don't have to brag about me."

"Ginny!" The girl said.

"Percy?"

"Be nice, Ron!"

"Percy?"

"Ron, what do you want?"

"PERCY, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING –"

"As a matter of fact, I came to say that the doorman will not be here today, but he will be here tomorrow." Percy said cooler straightening his shirt, with a not very warm look to Ron.

Hermione and Ron sighed. Ron continued to his work and Percy left swiftly. The girl had an expression on her face as though she felt sorry for Hermione.

"I'm Ginny. That's my brother, Percy." Hermione smiled. Company. Of the same gender and not as jittery as Ron was.

"I'm Hermione. Come on in." Ginny followed her in and sat down.

"Wow, this place is awesome…" Ginny remarked, looking at the walls in awe.

"You wouldn't say that if you'd be imprisoned here." The girl's face turned gloomy along with Hermione's.

"I'm sorry. I bet I brought up a sore subject for you. And about the doorman-"

"It's alright." Hermione said.

"That's good. I would be furious to not be able to see someone different than Ron. I call him Freckle-Face." Hermione laughed.

"Do you know anything about the new doorman?"

"Uhhh… Not much. Just that his name is Harry, he used to be an auror, and I think he still is, but he heard that a beautiful princess was locked here, so he thought being doorman would help you get out." Ginny said.

As the two talked for a few hours, Hermione got excited. The doorman seemed perfect. She served the last of the rest of the waffles and then Ginny left. She smiled. Maybe life here wouldn't be as bad if this 'Harry' would come. Excitedly, Hermione picked up her ink bottle and quill, and continued writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been more exciting. Yesterday I met the doorman, Ron. He is red haired and freckled, and has a brother named Percy, and a sister named Ginny about my age. Ron will be leaving because_ he is scared out of his wits. But all his siblings say that a new doorman, named Harry, is already at the job. He was supposed to arrive today, but he couldn't make it. Ginny says that he is twenty also and he got the job because he heard that a beautiful princess was locked up here. She said that if he'll be doorman, he might be able to get me out. I doubt it, but maybe she is right.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Hermione put everything back where it was and went back to the door where Ron was.

"Hello, miss. I see you've met some of my siblings."

"Some?"

"Yes, miss, some."

"Exactly how many siblings do you have?"

"Well, the youngest in the family is Ginny, she's 19, then there's me, 20, and the twins, Fred and George are 22, while Percy is 24, and Bill and Charlie, they moved out a while ago, they're in their late twenties."

"Wow. You sure have a large family."

"Yes miss, I do. And Mum is already getting another one!" Ron laughed.

"Your sister is very sweet."

"Sweet? She is a pain in the neck! She's the only girl in the family, too. Mum's baby is another boy."

At that time Hermione felt sorry for Ginny. Living with only brothers and still comforting other people.

"You seem shaky, do you want to come inside?" He agreed and drank more of Hermione's green tea.

"Would you like more tea?"

"No thank you, miss, I'm fine now." Suddenly, Hermione had an idea. Hermione asked Ron when he would be leaving tomorrow.

"Around noon, if the doorman does show up."

"Ron, I have a guest room, would you like to sleep there over the night?" Ron looked shocked.

"That would be asking too much, miss, I shouldn't." Finished with declining the offer, he set a fast pace to the door.

Hermione made herself salad for dinner and shared with Ron. After finishing the rest of her juice, she got into her bed and slept.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I will meet the new doorman. For what I have heard about him, he is polite and very handsome. I am too excited to write on, so I can meet the doorman._

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione Granger_

She excitedly put away her diary and walked to the door. Ready and anxious, she opened it.

"Howdy miss, sorry to see me."

"Ron? Where, ah, is, uh, the new doorman?"

"He'll be here in the afternoon, miss."

Disappointed, Hermione thanked Ron for the information and left. It was _noon, _already. Hermione waited in dismay. _1:00… 2:00… 3:00… _Then –

"Hello?" Came a voice. Hermione shot up. Retrieving her shoes from the floor, she slipped them on and opened the door.

A sleeping Ron was collapsed on the floor, and when Hermione looked up –

"Oh my!" Hermione gasped. The man named Harry, or maybe he wasn't Harry, was standing there. His hair shot upwards, dirt on his clothes, his face full of soil and blood marks, but then, – he said:

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."


End file.
